Mr & Mrs Evans
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Mr. and Mrs. Evans live in a quaint neighborhood, though their Saturday mornings are far different than others. Look into the life of two secret spies that have a heated love/hate relationship. R


**Disclaimer orig. idea based off of the movie _Mr. and Mrs. Smith _or Soul Eater characters**

**Mr. & Mrs. Evans**

"Don't make me do it Soul!"  
"Oh, come on baby, don't be like that."

Bang!

"Next bullet's going in your head!"

"Aww, babe come on now. It wasn't that bad right?"

"Damn straight it was that bad! You tried to kill me!"

"Only cause it was my mission, I'm sorry Stein assigned it to me, and what were you trying to do?"

"Kill you."

"Ya, and why's that Mrs. Evans?"

"Because Mr. Evans, it was my mission."

"So, let's just quit and live happily ever after. Just put the gun down, and let's go into the bedroom."

"Soul don't!" Maka aimed the gun at him, and yet he neared her, his hands in the air his tux was torn, exposing his scared chest, and his muscular body somewhat exposed, his white-silvery hair crazy and covering his face, yet his crimson eyes were exposed. His tan skin glistening off the dim lights, his carefree, calm manor was beginning to rub off on Maka, calming her down, yet she wouldn't put the gun down.

"You won't do it Maka. You know how much I love you, and you love me right? It's not cool Maka."

"Of course I love you Soul! Just, let me think! I saw you with that girl!"  
"Nothing happened, she was just giving me the information and she was being flirtatious. That's all."

"So why didn't you tell her to eat sand? You just let her drape her arm over you and you didn't do anything!"

"I'm sorry ok! I should have, but I didn't! What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know! Find a way to make it up to me."

"How!"

"I don't know Soul." Tears began to run down her cheeks, she dropped to the floor, the gun slipped down her fingers and onto the floor, Soul kicked it aside and held her, kissing her on the forehead over and over again.

"I'm sorry. I love you." He repeated over and over again. He embraced her and she eventually wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him in close. Soul picked her up and carried her off to their bedroom, where they made up at last.

"Soul, why do you have to be so difficult? We could have had a nice day." Maka protested as she did circular motions on her husband's back, leaning back and then sitting next to him, trying to search his eyes for an answer.

"Well, I guess it's just a fault I have, you're not that innocent little miss. You get just as bad when you have a temper tantrum." Soul looked down at Maka as she stuck her tongue out. Soul just laughed and laid back down, observing the disaster from their last argument.

"Who's going to pay to fix if?" Maka leaned over and continued her motions, but on Soul's chest, trying to keep an innocent look on her face.

"Well who threw the first punch?"

Maka gave a pouting look as to protest the fact who one the argument in the end.

"Well there you have it Maka. Now don't give me that look, serves you right for how uncool you behaved."

"Ya, but you said you like it when I'm feisty."

"Ya when you don't have an armed weapon in your hand!"

"Haha, I love you Soul." Maka embraced her husband, and he merely took in the moment and protectively draped his arms around her.

"They'll be after us any day now Maka, we should move while we have the chance."

"Where should we go? Fiji was nice."

"Ya, but they know we've been there before, plus I don't want to get Blackstar and Tsubaki involved."

"True, Paris?"

"France? Really Maka?"

"What, I thought it would be romantic, like a honeymoon."

"How about Hawaii?"

"OK!" Maka turned over, exposing her bare and rather small sized torso, making Soul blush slightly. Maka gave Soul a sweet smile and she shared yet another heated kiss with him before jumping out of bed and into the shower.

"You're not getting away that easily Mrs. Evans." And with that they shared another wonderful Saturday morning.

"Howard! Did you hear all that racket coming from the Evans'? Maybe you should go and check on them." The nosy neighbor was yet again peeking through the curtains with her binoculars, trying to see what was happening.

"Rosy, please just come have breakfast with me, it's only eight o'clock in the morning, I'm sure they were just getting ready for work. They're probably gone by now, you know how newly weds are."

"But I didn't see their car leave, I'm going to find out what's going on over there."

"Now Rosy."

"Nope! Nothing you say can convince me otherwise."

And with that Rosy stormed over to the Evans' and pounded, gently, on the door.

"What the hell is that?" Soul peeked out of the shower curtain, and was rather upset at the unwanted interruption.

"I don't know Soul, probably Rosy coming to see what the commotion was all about."

"Want to have a little fun with this one?"

"What do you have in mind?"

Thus the devious couple came up with a plan to surprise their neighbor. Rosy pounded on the door again, this time a little harder.

"Yes!" Soul answered the door in a towel, soaking wet.

"Oh my, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I heard a lot of noise coming from your home earlier and I just wanted to make sure everything is ok."

"Yes everything's fine, isn't it honey?"

Maka walked out with blood all over her head, dripping down her toweled body.

"Ya fine, I just had a run in with a baseball bat and a vase."

"Oh my Shinigami! Are you ok Mrs. Evans?"

"Fine fine, I just tripped and got a little cut, Soul will patch me up right now, won't you babe?"

"Of course I will, it'll be the best work I've ever done, better than the number I did on my scar." Soul pointed to the long scar that ran from his left shoulder down to his right hip.

"Wanna watch Rosy? It's bound to be interesting."

"I'm calling the police!" And off Rosy went to dial 911, which was growing tired of the many phone calls that resulted to frustration, and everything being ok in the end.

"Hmph, that ought to get her goat." Soul shut the door and wrapped his arm around his wife.

"Yep, now can we go back to what we were doing before? I need to get this ketchup out."

"Ok babe up we go." Soul carried his wife up the stairs and back into the shower.

About twenty minutes later, enough time for them to get dressed, somewhat, the cops showed up at their door.

"Yes?" Maka opened the door in all her glory, with nothing more than white underwear with a white see through button down shirt of Soul's that barely passed her upper thighs.

"I'm sorry to bother you Mrs. Evans but we got a phone call about some sort of batting incident?" The cop overlooked Maka and gave her a flirtatious smile.

"Oh? I didn't hear anything about that, did you honey?"

"No, I didn't." Soul emerged with the pair of pants that matched the shirt he needed, and once again draped his arm protectively around his wife.

"Alright, I'm sorry to have bothered you again. It looks like we'll need to have a word with Rosy then. Have a nice day."

"Thanks, you too." Maka smiled back.

"Ya, see you around." Soul shot a fierce expression back to the officer.

This was how most days were with the infamous Mr. and Mrs. Evans.


End file.
